Strange Spider of Arcadia
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Max Claufield: Ok here is the story, my name is Max Claufield and I am Spider-Woman and been for the past 2 years and counting when my teacher who was like a second father died to a mugger. So once I finished up in Seattle I went to Arcadia to get my diploma and move on to New York. But my strange yet heroic life just got stranger when all of a sudden I can rewind Time. Yea FML


Strange Spider of Arcadia Bay

ESKK: Well this is my first time doing something like this… wish me luck.

(Start Prologue Part 1 Seattle High Rise)

A young woman was overlooking the city as she was dressed in all white with black and pink as the pink part had web design on it as her feet had blue slipper like design like a ballerina. Over her head was a hood as she looked over the city as this shouldn't be a major thing. No what made it a major thing save for her bag was the fact she was sticking to the side of a building as she looked to the city below her.

'No I know what you're thinking… why the hell am I on the side of a building? Well let me start from the beginning with introductions.'

The girl began to stand up as now only her feet was on the building as she got ready to do something. She then got ready to jump as it was clear she was not normal.

'My name is Maxine Claufied you may know me as the anti-social, anxiety ridden girl who likes to take pictures and wants to become a photographer. But truth is that is only one side of me.'

The girl then jumped as once she did she stuck her hands out with her middle and ring finger curled down and her thumb, index, and pink fingers sticking out as from her wrist a web thwiped out as she then swung on it after grabbing it.

'See to my class, friends, and family I'm just Max… but the rest of the city and possible a lot of social media they know me as a different name.'

As the girl swing from building to building before she eventually arrived at the space needle as she stuck her finger tips and feet to the side of the building and began to climb up till she was at the top. She passed the observation spot to which she waved at a security guard there before she continued as she kept climbing to the top. Once she was there she sent another web out and flung herself to the top as she stood at the point crouched with her tip toes on the needle.

'Wanna know the name? Well they call me the Spectacular Spider-Woman!'

With that Spider-Woman jumped back down before she began spinning her web and swinging through the city as she patrolled her town. It wasn't her home town but to the people here Spider-Woman was a hero as she hear folks calling her name and such.

'Yes I'm wall crawling, web swinging, and showing off a bit. Totally out of character for me if you really knew me. See if you want the story let's start from the beginning.'

As Spider-Woman narrated this she was running on the side of a building before jumping to another one and swinging off a flag pole.

(Montage Flashback)

The scene shows Max in class as she was in her photography class.

'See before these powers I was studying to enroll into Blackwell Academy that's where Mark Jefferson works now and if you want to be a big thing in the art world he's the guy to go to.'

It shows a pamphlet of Blackwell as Max was going to enroll there.

'Plus with some rumors Tony Stark AKA Iron Man an Avenger was going to fund the place for the science stuff it does all the more better to enroll.'

The scene then showed the class as the guy teaching it was smiling to his class as he seemed to be a fun and loved teacher.

'That was my old teacher… Mr. Smith and everyone loved him. He was a famous photographer himself since he nailed a photo of Spider-Man down in New York.'

The scene showed how loved Smith was as clearly he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

'Any aspiring artists in school or photographers always came to him and he always left his door open for those who needed him but he was also my next door neighbor.'

The scene showed Max as her family was talking to Smith as he took a break from doing the lawn.

'He always tried to get me out of my shell and had this saying he heard from Spider-Man himself and that was that with great power their must also come greater responsibility.'

The scene showed Smith telling Max this while wearing a spider mask as everyone assumed he was either mentally retarded, autistic, or had ADHD but everyone still loved him.

'One day the science class didn't have a photographer because their last guy called out last minute and they needed a replacement and he asked if I could do it. At first I wanted to say no but he told me that if I want to bring my photographic gifts to their 'Maximum Potential,' I should go.

The scene showed Smith with his arm around Max's shoulders as he waved his hand about to show how much potential he knew Max had.

'So I agreed and went and things got weird fast.'

Max was shown taking images as soon there was a spider on her hand which then bit her hand as Max was shown crying out in pain.

'That Spider Bite started a domino effect because I found it was radioactive or something so when it hit me I went through more than just puberty.'

After the bite it showed Max dodging a car as if by pure instinct, thwiping out webs from her wrists that seemed to have web pouches inside them now, and even crawling up walls.

'So I used them but not as I was meant to.'

The screen showed Max at a photography place selling pictures of herself in a mask and suit using those powers and going woman's wrestling a bit.

'I tried to make a quick buck which back fired and then well tragedy.'

The scene showed Max walking out angry as she wasn't given the money promised to her as a robber ran off. Max could have taken him down but she chose not to. So when the guy asked why she didn't tear him apart well some would say Karma as she told him he wasn't her problem.

'A mugger robbed a wrestling ring and I let him get away. Let the cops deal with him you know… How could I be so stupid?!'

The scene then showed Max walking out of the venue as when she was there she saw that there was a crowd outside as she looked to them.

'Mr. Smith he was my teacher yeah but… he was more than that to me and parents. He was like part of the family he welcomed us when we moved here and was always helping us when he had time.'

Max walked through the crowd as her narration showed her voice starting to break a bit.

'I walked out and found Mr. Smith on the ground from a gunshot wound.'

The scene showed Max crying for the man as he was like a second father her uncle if you will as he smiled to her as if he knew it was his end.

'In his last words he told me that 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility,' I didn't know why he would say that but those were his last words.'

The scene showed the cops hearing where the Carjacker made off too and needless to say Max had one thought in her mind… vengeance. A life for a life and by the time the cops got there the guy will be dead.

'I knew where the guy who did this was so I made my way there to make him answer for what he did. And boy did I find him.'

The scene showed Max entering a warehouse and beating up the guy's friends as she then made her way to their boss and began to fight him and beat him down before she had him pinned.

'Here he was in the palm of my hands I was already imagining how I'd do it. A gun Shot would be too quick I wanted him to suffer. Strangling him wouldn't sedate that revenge since he shot Mr. Smith dead. So I decided to see his face to see what punishment he deserved… my god when I did it hit me.'

Max removed the guys mask and saw the same man who robbed the ring.

'This was my fault this was the guy who robbed the wrestling ring. If I had stopped him Mr. Smith… Uncle Smith would still be alive. He was dead because I didn't do anything to act.'

The scene then showed Max dropping him before web clogging his gun causing it to explode in his hand as he cried out in pain. The man was then seen hanging by Max's arms over the ledge as she could have dropped him.

'No matter what this man did… I couldn't kill him there was already enough blood on my hands.'

Max dropped the guy but hung him up in webbing so he wouldn't die and made sure the cops would find him first.

'That day I learned the meaning behind those words. With Great Power Came Great Responsibility. I had the power to help people now and by God I will do that. And with that I did so to honor his memory.'

The scene then showed Max in her current outfit as she was fighting crime, saving lives, and kicking ass.

'So for the next two years I was Spider-Woman saving lives, stopping crimes, and Hell even taking on super villains and teaming up with other heroes.'

The scene showed Max teaming up with Captain America, The Hulk, Ant-Man, and Hell even the Young Avengers and the X-Men.

'My life got strange and now it became my norm.'

(End Montage)

Spider-Woman was seen swinging to the park as she landed and made sure she wasn't seen as she began to head to the nearest bathroom unnoticed.

'But starting today I'll be a student ready for Blackwell Academy and I know I should stay in Seattle… but Crime has gone down so much I think it's time for me to take a break.'

Spider-Woman entered the bathroom as she hoisted her bag off and began rummaging through it for stuff.

'Besides even if I'm not around there are other heroes here who can cover things here for me. As long as they don't end up moving either.'

Max then exited the bathroom as she went off to join her class in a cap and gown as it was something Mr. Smith came up with for Junior's when they got accepted into schools like Blackwell Academy. Max joined her group so she can take part in Mr. Smith's favorite thing and snap a few photos as well of the occasions.

'And besides whose says I'm quitting on being a hero?'

The image showed Max had her hero outfit hidden under the gown as if one were to be poetic you could see her passing a spider that had its web set up showing it was the same type that bit Max minus the radioactivity of it.

(End Prologue Part 1)

(Start Prologue Part 2 Arcadia Docks)

It was August as the new term at Arcadia Bay was beginning. But by day it seems nice but by night it was a different story. In the Docks a group of women are being escorted by a man who appears to be of Russian descent right before leaving. There pretty much scared out of their wits, human trafficking has slightly risen in Arcadia and no one knows why. Some say it's the Prescott's, mafia moving into the town, or something else. But bottom line is that Arcadia Bay is slowly going down to the toilet. You can blame them or Fisk but you don't know why. They stop at a cargo container with a man, African-American of race stands in front of them with a bucket.

"Okay, if all of you manage to shut to hell up. You get a bucket to shit on your way to wherever you're going. Try to break out-" He slams his electric prod against the open the door as the women panic. In front of them watching is an overweight man eating popcorn while sitting on a chair. Little do they know there's, a Spider Themed Woman crawling around in the shadows as she saw the whole thing from atop the cargo.

He continues to laugh as Spider-Woman crawls away from his view. "Alright now-" He began but Spider-Woman leaps towards the man then kicks him in the face. She then summersault away as she landed with grace.

"Hey guys you having a dirty lesbian orgy here?" She asked as the man saw her as he and pulls out his stun baton right before swinging it at her causing her to duck then trip him thus dropping his baton and landing on his face on the ground. "Woops to slow and watch your step man." Spider-Woman taunted as she smirked at the guy on the ground.

Her Spider Senses then went off as she felt the man behind her pull out his gun and began firing. She back flipped away and while in the air sent a web line at the gun and flung it away with ease. "Hey careful you could shoot your eye out with that." Spider-Woman said as she then charged him and kicked him in the face hard enough to knock him out before flipping away and landing.

"WOOO! And the crowd goes wild!" Spider-Woman called out as she was clearly taunting the thugs here. But the man she kicked fell into the water as the gun she flung away landed to his unconscious comrade. The African-American regains consciousness and picks up the gun then shoots at the woman. Of course Spider-Woman's spider senses went off as she dodged the bullets while jumping to cover. "Jeez man can't you cut a girl some break!" Spider-Woman called out as she ran for it.

"Shut up!" The man yelled as he grabbed his gun and fired at her.

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Spider-Woman called out as she jumped away. "Three Strikes but just because I'm a good sport let's give the hired mook another go!" Spider-Woman called out as she then jumps in between the two cargo containers nearby with the thug close on her tail.

He looks around for her as Spider-Woman crawled around avoiding his sight with ease. "It's raining its pouring, I'm kicking your Mook ass." Spider-Woman taunted in a sing song voice as her voice echoed about as she was ready to move as the guy tried to find her.

He makes a look on the left, no one there and to the right only to find Spider-Woman hanging upside down face to face. "Hi there." Spider-Woman greeted and then grabbed the guy before he could react as she pulled him up her web as he cried out in shock.

The man was found tied up in webs with his friend as Spider-Woman smirked at him as she dusted her hands off. "The fuck are you doing here Spider Bitch. You're supposed to be in Seattle!" He called out in shock as Spider-Woman stretched a bit cracking joins back into place.

"I just flew in Seattle's gotten quiet and boring so I think I'll starting helping the cops clean up here." Spider-Woman as the trees here were tall enough for her to web swing as opposed to buildings.

"You fucking Cunt! When the boss fucking gets his hand on you you'll be his little trained slut!" He called out only to be webbed in the mouth as that shut him up for the time being.

"Jeez what a potty mouth." Spider-Woman said as she then made her way to the woman as the container is open. "There's a police station in Queens Avenue, go there." Spider Woman ordered but they are still in a state of shock thus causing her to try a different approach. She then kicked the door hard enough for it to echo and make a dent as she looked to the woman here.

"Yo get a move on before their back up arrives!" She ordered as they all get out as she turns to the man after getting the message.

Spider-Woman then walked over to the tied up potty mouth as she then ripped the web off his mouth causing him to yell out in pain. "Hey buddy let's have a talk." Spider-Woman said as she smiled to the guy here. "So see I'm kind of new here so I don't know my way around. So what I'm asking is who it is you work for and if they control the criminal scum here in Arcadia Bay?" Spider-Woman asked as she smirked to the man in question. "And you better hurry I think I may have called S.H.I.E.L.D. and you know how they love human trafficking." Spider-Woman said as the man heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he did not want to be on their bad side.

"Fu...Fuck! I'm just security!" He cried out as the woman scoffed as she began hanging upside down from a web as she looked to him.

"Jeez not shit again the cliché I'm a hired gun from an anonymous employer excuse! Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. has the Hulk on duty now or maybe Wolverine." Spider-Woman said as she looked to the guy as he was scared of who she was suggesting would interrogate him instead.

"I...I DON'T KNOW, IT'S THE PRESCOTTS ALRIGHT! THE PRESCOTTS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" He cried out as the woman smiled to him and patted his cheek.

"See was that so hard?" She asked while taunting him before she webbed his mouth back shut as she then began to leave while leaving an anonymous tip for the cops.

(Later at Blackwell Academy)

Spider-Woman began to crawl in through the window carefully closing it behind her as she began to undress from her uniform by starting with the hood and mask revealing Max under it. "Jeez first day and I already nail a Human Trafficking stunt." Max said as she laid on the bed still in uniform. "And fuck my life with Nathan in the school well I hope we see more Spider-Woman on the news." Max said with a smile on her face as she knew Mr. Smith had called her Spectacular pushed to Maximum but Max liked to be Spectacular Spider-Woman more than the maximum output of it.

Plus she had Tony Stark to thank for some of the stuff she had both tech and school. In case she loses her scholarship she can always ask him to pay for it. But for now she liked some of the stuff he made for her like spider trackers and the like. He offered to make a new suit but Max liked the one she has but she can say she enjoys her High Def computer monitor.

She was obviously the envy of her school but she never told them how she knows Tony Stark. She told anyone who asked that she took pictures of him and he liked them enough for this.

(Scene Break Monday October)

With the disappearance of Rachel Amber still fresh in the towns mind, local gangs of drugs dealers and traffickers were found by police last night unconscious and covered in webbing at the hands of Arcadia Bay's vigilante dubbed the Spider-Woman by the teenagers." KAYBAY-7 reporter Catlin Louise said on Max's laptop as she watches in interest and amusement. The news transitions to Blackwell academy students opinions on Spider-Woman.

Zack Riggins: I say Spider-Babe is doing what no other guy or chick can in Arcadia, she's pretty rad you know. Bringing true justice and keeping everyone safe here in the bay, in fact, I almost got mugged but then she came out of nowhere swinging in on a web and went Bruce Willis on them. She made sure I was ok after tying them up and she was fun to talk to. Tried to snap a picture but she said no photos unless I'm good at them with a good camera.

Daniel DaCosta: She's incredible a friend of mine from Seattle talks about her a lot. I hope I can draw her if she will let me she's the picture perfect comic book heroin.

"But the adults here in Arcadia Bay say that the Spider-Woman is someone that the youth of Arcadia Bay shouldn't be looking up to but a menace to society."

David Madsen: Back then we had Neil Armstrong, first man to walk on the moon. Now we have this girl among the other costumed wackos out there.

Kids around here are getting self-entitled and soon this is going to lead to unrest.

Joyce Price: I respect the Spider-Woman service to the citizens of Arcadia but I don't respect her taking the law into her own hands just because they let her do it in Seattle.

Mark Jefferson: Kids today want a real figure to stand up and fight for the common good. But let's look at it this way we had the battle of New York where the Avengers took on an alien invasion but with mass collateral damage, then we had them dropping a country from the sky both events costing hundreds and thousands of dollars in damages, and leaving many homeless or dead.

Ray Wells: As principle of Blackwell academy, I don't believe that Spider-Woman inspired unity here. Sure students are beginning to watch each other's back but she inspires vigilantism and obstruction of justice, and therefore, a criminal regardless of actions. They may allow her to do as she pleased in cities like Seattle or New York but we cannot and should not allow her to simply take the law into her own hands.

"Whatever it maybe and the names given to Spider-Woman like miscreant, vigilante, menace, hero, and a possible Avenger. Arcadia Bay has a protector that is willing to do what the police can't at times. The warrant for the arrest of Spider-Woman has been issued under orders of Sean Prescott on charges of Vigilantism, obstruction of justice, and both public and private property damage. This has been KAYBAY-7 reporter Catlin Louise signing off." Max turns off the laptop as she sighed as she was in her dorm room.

"Jeez I hate the news since they're still giving the heat for this." Max said as she had her fair share of haters on her. But it seems the smaller the place the harder it is to be a big time hero. Max of course always had her costume on her person as she needed to talk to Tony or Warren about a possible new suit. After all Max was the Spectacular Spider-Woman. This isn't her first rodeo and besides… who could possibly go wrong?

(Scene Tease Friday)

A storm was coming torts Arcadia Bay as Max in her Spider-Woman outfit saw it and was wide eyed at this as she glared at it.

"Me and my big mouth on Monday." Max cursed as she glared at it as she put her mask on and pulled up her hood as the storm was being controlled by something or someone inside.

"Well you got back up." A boy was heard as he walked in wearing a modified track suit.

"Yeah and then some?" Spider-Woman said as she pointed to the Avengers as they got ready as inside the storm was some sort of humanoid being as they worked on evacuating the town. "Well hero time then." Spider-Woman called out as this was her story… this was her life as the Spectacular Spider-Woman.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know its short but no one else did this so I decided to do this. I mean we already have a Daredevil Chloe, a Venom Chloe, and Hell even a Red Hood Warren but come on let's make at least one obligatory Max is Spider-Woman/Gwen theme. Anyway True Believers enjoy this story and until next time folks Excelsior.


End file.
